Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
--OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) :Dank je wel, ik zal het zometeen eens even bekijken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) KinderWiki Ik ben klokko van kinderwiki Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:30 (UTC) :O hey, hoe gaat het? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Goed Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Mooi zo. Heb je al een winkeltje ofzo? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Ja. Libertas Pizza Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::Ah, Pizza. Lekker. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) Nadoen Ik wil niet kinderachtig doen, maare wil je me niet helemaal nadoen?? Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) :Hoi, ik doe jou niet na, ik heb zelf ook werknemers nodig. Het is wel toevallig dat wij in dezelfde toestand zitten dat we beiden werknemers nodig hebben. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) ::Neen?? Zelfde opmaak, praktisch zelfde tekst en net als ik droge koekjes heb kom jij met droge koekjes af, ik wil geen ruzie maar.... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Ja, ik dacht misschien kunnen we soort van samenwerken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Over werknemersoverzicht: ik dacht dat dat standaard was, over tekst: geef eens een voorbeeld. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:52 (UTC) ::::Werknemersoverzicht vind ik niet erg, das begrijpelijk maar de soorten koekjes wel! We kunnen idd mekaar helpen Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik juist. Dat jij een deel van mij verkoopt en ik een deel van jouw assortiment. Zo worden we beiden een burger, en zo komen we ook verder qua producten. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::::::Oké!! Ik ben geïntereseerd in die Surinaamse donuts! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Oke. Ik stuur een paar naar jouw magazijn, ik ga de verkoper van Winkelwijk morgen vragen of hij het even wil vervoeren naar jouw magazijn. Het is een gevulde Surinaamse donuts, wij noemen het bara. Het is ook een beetje hindoestaans. Ik denk dat ik het morgen laat doen want ik ga nu kijken naar het Eurovisie Songfestival. Ik ga hem nu wel even zeggen om het te laten vervoeren. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Oke, ik koop er 50! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) :::::::::Effe kijken...ik zal het even doorgeven, er zijn dan nog 250 over, morgen komen er 1000 aan, dat zal vast genoeg zijn. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) Welkom! Ook een welkom van mij! Als je vragen hebt kun je bij mij terecht! aka "Al" 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Dank je wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) Ik ga even iets eten, ben zo terug ;-P 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) :'s goed. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::Nog 7 wijzigingen. 22 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::Dat gaat best snel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:51 (UTC) Als nu min of meer nog president zijnde wil ik je ook nog even van harte welkom heten :-) 22 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) :Dank je wel (alweer) TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:52 (UTC) Laten we hier gaan overleggen om het overzichtelijk te houden Met een paar kilometer.. weet niet wat normaal is voor zo'n circuit :-? Begin maar alvast aan dat artikel, zal je er strax verder meehelpen. Ik werk al aan de kaart :D. Je motto = perfetto! :D haha. Victoria Circuit is goed! 22 mei 2008 20:05 (UTC) :OK. Het Suzuka circuit, ontworpen door een Nederlander, is 5,85 kilometer lang, laten we het Victoria Circuit ook 5 kilometer lang doen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:42 (UTC) ::Ging ik het circuit niet doen?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:44 (UTC) :::We zijn er alvast aan begonnen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:33 (UTC) Werken Kan ik werken bij TahR78's lekkernijen --Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:06 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Zeg maar waar (Mediawijk, Winkelwijk of Centraal) en welke functie. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:07 (UTC) ::In centraal en als chefkok Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:09 (UTC) :::Centraal is helaas geen vestiging, ik noem het nu Algemeen, dus waar wil je werken nu? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:20 (UTC) ::::Algemeen als bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:22 (UTC) :::::OK, ik zet je naam erbij. Bienvenue TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:29 (UTC) :::::Wacht, je wou toch chef-kok worden? bij Winkelwijk of Mediawijk? en heb je een diploma ervoor? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:34 (UTC) ::::::Je baan vervalt, zie je overleg TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry maar mak mij alstublieft tot tweede bezorger. Je speelt vals door een bezorger te zoeken, mijn aan te nemen een vervolgens jezelf to bezorger te verklaren ~en daarmee mij te ontslaan Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ja maar ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Zeg het dan even, wil je vrachtwagenchaffeur of verkoper worden? Voor chefkok en assistent-manager moet je ervaring met het werk hebben. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:35 (UTC) :::::::Verkoper EN bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:42 (UTC) ::::::::Pierlot, wanneer wil je eens snappen dat je niet een functie kan nemen als hij bezet is? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:43 (UTC) :::Hij is NIET bezet. en ik be er een maar jij speelt vals door mij weg ted doen als bezorger zonder redenen. jij bent bedrijfleider. ik beorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::::Nee Pierlot, jij kan niet voor mij bepalen wie ik ben. Ik ben de baas van de winkel, en ik heb net met mijn bedrijfsadviseur besloten dat ik geen bezorger meer hoef. Jij bent GEEN bezorger. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::::::Je hoeft WEL Een bezorger. Ik ga maar naar lovia, een ander land Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::::::Hoe weet je dat ik wel een bezorger moet hebben? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::::::Maar warrom wil jij nou bezorger zijn. ik vond het wel leuk om bezorger te zijn dus daaromn heb ik iets op jou overleg geplatst Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik die niet meer hoef, ik heb gezien dat het helemaal niet druk is, en trouwens zou iemand van de zaak waarmee ik samenwerk ook een taak bij mij vervullen dacht ik, dus zo hou ik die plek ook even vrij. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::Ik richt nu mijn eigen llekkernijebedrijf op Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::Sjemig, wat is het moeilijk om met jou te overleggen... TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) Burgemeester van Victoria Hé, dat ben ik! . Je wou me iets vragen over een pand. 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :Ik zie het, ik heb de vraag al gesteld op je overlegpagina. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:13 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Dank je wel :) TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:44 (UTC) Landen Roemenie, Moldavie, Oekraine, Polen, Duitsland, Slowakije, Tsjechie, Hongarije, Italie, Zwitsterland, Oostenrijk, Bulgarije, Griekenland, Macedonie, Servie, Kosovo, Montenegro, Kroatie, Bosnie Slovenie, Frankrijk, Spanje, etc/ 26 mei 2008 15:04 (UTC) :Vaticaanstad. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) Overleg Het heeft geen enkel nut om er een archief van te maken. 28 mei 2008 17:00 (UTC) :Ik wou even met een soort schone lei beginnen, maar laat maar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 19:07 (MEZT) ::O, maar dit beïnvloedt niks. Dit is de discussie die bij deze pagina hoort. Zoals iemand eerder al zei: je wordt beoordeeld op je ervaring & daden. 28 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) :::Ik weet ook niet of ik het ga redden... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::Maakt niks uit, want dat weet ik ook niet. En niemand eigenlijk. Denk je dat Obama en McCain dat wel denken? 28 mei 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::::Nee, maar ik bedoel dat het wel een beetje spannend is. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) Je was een tijdje weg. Btw, vergeet niet dat de nationale autorace binnenkort van start gaat. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 14:35 (UTC) :Dat klopt, maar er is niet zo veel meer te regelen aan de nationale autorace, want de organisatie is al klaar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 8 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) Jammer Beste Tahrim Misschien weet je het nog niet, maar jammer genoeg ziet het er naar uit dat je geen enkele ministerpost zal bekleden in de nieuwe regering. Dat vind ik wel jammer (en dat meen ik echt) en daarom wil ik volgend voorstel doen: de kans is vrij groot dat ik Minister van Media & Economie wordt. Indien ik echt verkozen wordt en we slagen erin de president zover te krijgen (de ene wordt al wat gemakkelijker dan de andere ;) ) dat er een openbare omroep gesticht wordt, dan wil ik jouw als verantwoordelijke hiervan. Dit betekent dat je je plan toch nog zal kunnen uitvoeren. Eventueel kunnen we, weer onder jouw bevoegdheid, het staatsblad heroprichten. Maar daar moet nog over beslist worden. Laat me iets weten. -- 13 jun 2008 11:54 (UTC) :Beste Maarten, inderdaad ziet het eruit dat ik geen minister word. Ik ga akkoord met dit, het lijkt me een goed idee, want een publieke omroep is nodig in elk land. Ook lijkt het me beter om het Staatsblad te her-oprichten. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008` ::Zondag, wanneer de verkiezingen beëindigd zijn, zullen we er nog verder over praten. -- 13 jun 2008 12:00 (UTC) :::OK, misschien kan je dan ook even op de chat komen om een besluit te maken. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 12:01 (UTC) ::::Zal niet lukken, maar zal een van de dagen jouw "contract" opmaken :D -- 13 jun 2008 12:05 (UTC) ::::: :P is goed, ik neem zondag wel contact met je op via je OP. Zeg waarom noemen jullie de overlegpagina geen brievenbus? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 12:08 (UTC) Seg, geen zin om journalist/redacteur van De Gazet te worden? Jouw schrijfstijl bevalt me wel... -- 14 jun 2008 09:53 (UTC) :Nou eh, is goed. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::Dan moet ik even mijn naam vermelden, he? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:56 (UTC) :::Als je wilt kan ik je zelfs een sportrubriek geven. Ik ga direct nog een artikel schrijven, dan kun je zien hoe de opmaak ongeveer is. Daarnaast kan je ook een sjabloon aanmaken met je initialen en een link naar je GP, zoals Sjabloon:MdM. Dan kan je ineens een (fictieve) achternaam zeggen/kiezen. -- 14 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) :::OK. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:02 (UTC) ::::Een sportrubriek lijkt me ook goed. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:19 (UTC) :::::Ziezo, je eigen rubriek. Als er nog vragen zijn, stel ze maar é. -- 14 jun 2008 10:21 (UTC) Pierlot gaat de publieke omroep boycotten... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:58 (UTC) : Waarom? -- 14 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) ::Moet je hem vragen, zie zijn OP. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:02 (UTC) Niet zo doorzichtig he ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :Je artikel was hartstikke goed! :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) ::Laten we het in 1 artikel stoppen alles, dan zetten we als initialen - Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) :::Als je het nodig vindt, ok. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:26 (UTC) Filmplannen Laat maar horen , ik ben geïntresseerd. -- 16 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :The Island :Een Libertaans vliegtuig stijgt op, op weg naar Adlibita. Ineens storten ze neer, op een onbewoond eiland, ver weg in de zee. De passagiers zijn gestrand op het eiland, en banen zich een weg door de wouden en bossen van het onbewoond eiland. Er is echter een gevaar: iemand zet allemaal valkuilen in de bossen, en in die kuilen worden betonnen met metalen pinnen gezet. Er zijn nog tal van gevaren; op het eind komt er een helikopter of 2 langs. Twee helikopters zijn niet genoeg: er wordt versterking ingeroepen. De helikopters landen later veilig op het Libertaans vliegveld. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::Ken ik precies van ergens. -- 16 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::Leuk als we het verhaal Libertaans maken, toch? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) ::::Orgineel is het niet echt é. Zelfs de naam is hetzelfde. Maar het idee van onbewoond eiland spreekt me op een of andere mannier wel aan. Miss een ander verhaal, je kan er wel wat mee doen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::::Hoezo? Er is toch geen enkele film met deze naam uitgebracht? Ik noem hem anders The Island. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) ::::::Serie dan. Maar Pax Studios toont intresse. Als je het verhaal minder kopieert en een andere, nog niet gebruikte titel (dit komt op het laatste) verzint, wil ik hem wel verfilmen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) Wacht even, ik denk dat ik een nieuw idee heb. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) :On the island :Joan en Jack Andersson kopen van een succesvolle zakenman, Timo Bergshuizen, een onbewoond eiland. Ze denken alles in orde te hebben, totdat Timo met een helikopter naar het eiland gaat. Timo laat Joan en Jack daar achter. Het eiland is, in tegenstelling tot wat Timo zei, vies, vuil en lelijk. Er dreigt daar ook veel gevaar, vanwege valkuilen en gevaarlijke diersoorten. Joan en Jack banen zich een weg door de bossen om in leven te blijven (eten te zoeken). Na 2 maanden komt er een boot aan van FerryRail International. Het is de lijn naar Adlibita, die een omweg neemt. Via een verrekijker ziet het stel de boot. Ze zwaaien en zwaaien, de boot ziet hun. Ze worden meegenomen naar Libertas en komen dan uiteindelijk aan in Newport. Goh, dat was een avontuur. Timo krijgt nog een celstraf van 1 jaar, vanwege dit schandaal. Ook krijgen Joan en Jack hun geld (50.000 Libertaanse dollars) terug. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) Officieel Omdat volgens mij nog niemand dit heeft gemeld, doe ik het als nog - met een beetje vertraging ;-): *Gefeliciteerd, je bent een burger. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:40 (UTC) :Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :ben dezelfde als die 213.xxxxxx en ben moslim. Dus kan helaas geen lid worden. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::Kan wel :P --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Ben MOSLIM, ik ga dus naar MOSKEEEN en niet naar kerken. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Er staat niet dat we naar kerke gaan of dat je katholiek moet zijn :D --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::Ik ben blij dat er moslims zijn in Libertas. Is geleden van Gebruiker:Antistatique en Gebruiker:Kamati. 22 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :::::'tis maar hoe je 't bekijkt... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil best wel 's kerken en moskeeen oprichten hier. Is er nog plek? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::::::Geen aning. Maar voor zo'n belangrijke gebouwen kunne andere 't velt wel ruime... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::::::::Dus geen plek? Ga ik ff heel Wikistad rond om te vragen of er plek is, of ik moet in de Gelderswijk een moskee inplannen. 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb echt geen aning... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Aning? wasda? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Idee. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) Mogelijke Samenwerking Geachte, Wij hebben u bericht goed ontvangen over de overname van u Oliemaatschappij. Zoals u misschien weet valt United Oil Department onder het C.G - Life segement. Inovation Oil zou dus het tweede bedrijf kunnen worden binnen deze vertakking. Als ik het goed begrijpt wenst u wel 25% van Invation Oil te behouden, en zou dus de overige 75% in de handen komen van de C.G Idustries. Wij wachten op u antwoord. John Coltrane Splifit 23 jun 2008 09:18 (UTC) :Hallo, beste John Coltrane, ik denk dat u aan het verkeerd adres bent, voor deze overname zou u eigenlijk op Overleg gebruiker:MenM moeten zijn, maar ik stuur het wel door voor u. Groeten, Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:20 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk Wij danken u ten uiterste voor het bedrag van €2500,- aan onze fokkerij. Het bedrag zal nuttig gebruikt worden. Door uw steun zullen onze cavia's meer voordeel krijgen! --OWTB 27 jun 2008 04:44 (UTC) Probleempje Ik wil niet moeilijk doen, maar je mag geen drie woningen hebben als burger :( Greenday2 28 jun 2008 17:23 (UTC) :Jawel, staat in de grondwet. Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 17:24 (UTC) Mysterie van Libertas sequel Geeft helemaal niet, hoor, er is geen druk! :D De uitgever zal niet met een baseball bat aan je voordeur staan. Sorry dat ik je niet geholpen heb, ik wist zelf niet goed hoe het aan te pakken. Groetjes MilesColtrane 30 jun 2008 10:13 (UTC) :Ok, geeft niet. Tahrim Veltman 30 jun 2008 10:23 (UTC) Burgemeester Wil jij burgemeester van Civitas Libertas worden? Er zijn wel 2 voorwaarden aan verbonden: je koopt een huis in CL én je zorgt dat je altijd aangemeld bent. Deal? -- 1 jul 2008 10:09 (UTC) :Deal. Alleen moet ik dan wel ff kiezen welk huis ik opgeef... Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 10:18 (UTC) Voetbal Aangezien ik weet dat je een fan bent van voetbal, zou ik willen vragen of je niet geïnteresseerd bent in de overname van FC Civitesse, een Libertaanse topclub. Je hoeft niet veel te doen als niet wil, alleen ervoor zorgen dat Cv meedoet aan competities en zorgen dat het artikel actueel blijft (met transfers enz). 1 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) :OK, deal. Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 20:38 (UTC) Zie Overleg:FC Civitesse Kamer van Koophandel Oefenwedstrijd Zou jij het zien zitten om morgen een oefenmatch FC Civitesse - FC Muntegu te spelen? Om 20.00 als het goed is en in CL. -- 10 jul 2008 09:05 (UTC) :Oké, maar wie doet het systeem? Ik snap er niks van... Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::IK :P 10 jul 2008 15:18 (UTC) :::Zal straks de voorbereidingen al doen. -- 11 jul 2008 08:50 (UTC) ::::Ooo... déze wedstrijd :D 11 jul 2008 08:51 (UTC) Is het wel verstandig om drie dagen achter elkaar een wedstrijd te spelen? Straks zullen je spelers doodop zijn tegen FC Libertaneza, juist wanneer het écht moet ;) 11 jul 2008 16:21 (UTC) :Dat vroeg ik je ook op de overlegpagina van de league... Tahrim Veltman 11 jul 2008 16:22 (UTC) ::Ja, maar de etappes vallen niet te verplaatsen. Ik bedoel of het wel verstandig is om tegen Skeenth te spelen, dat was mijn vraag... 11 jul 2008 16:23 (UTC) Geld Hoi, als je een dier of iets wilt kopen, moet je betalen. Maar hoe werkt dat hier? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 09:44 (UTC) :Je hoeft niet met echt geld te betalen, als je bijvoorbeeld een huis wilt kopen zet je ergens bij TE KOOP gewoon je naam. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 09:52 (UTC) ::Ben je offline? Ik heb wat berichten geplaatst bij De Kroeg. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:29 (UTC) :::Ik ben nog online. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:32 (UTC) irc waarom zeg je niets meer gebruiker:jillids 21:09 26 juli 2008 :Sorry, was even iets anders aan het doen. Ben jij er nog? Je verbinding is geresetted omdat je niks meer hebt gezegd. TahR78 26 jul 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::zeg dan iets !!!!!!!!!! [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 3 aug 2008 19:29 (UTC) Koksopleiding Hoi Tahrim, volgens mij heb ik de koksopleiding voltooid. Toch? Emma McGregor 31 jul 2008 22:36 (UTC) :Ja, klopt. Sorry, ik was een beetje druk met andere dingen, reik hem zo wel even uit. 213.10.27.88 1 aug 2008 11:19 (UTC) pretpark ik wou eigenlijk een nieuw pretpark starten in jouw nieuwe wijk. is dat mogelijk ? [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 9 aug 2008 14:27 (UTC) :Ik zal kijken. Het is nu eigenlijk al een hele drukke wijk, dat met de torens moet gaan lijken op Frankfurt am Main en Manhattan. Misschien in een nieuw Duits plaatsje dat ik ter vervanging van een oud land in de naties ga oprichten, of in een andere toekomstige wijk als die komt. 213.10.27.88 9 aug 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::Dan maak je de wijk toch groter [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 10 aug 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::Hij is groter dan het grootste centrum van de Wikinaties zelfs (het grootste centrum ligt in Frankheim, Voormalige Republiek Libertanie). Maar zou jij dan een pretpark in Manhatten zetten? 213.10.27.88 11 aug 2008 16:25 (UTC) ::::maakt niet uit,maar het beste is een wijk die bedoeld is voor jonge gezinnen met kinderen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 12 aug 2008 16:44 (UTC) :::::Nee sorry, als ik hem nog groter maak moet ik weer een monorail erbij bouwen. Na Enteras begin ik wel aan een nieuwe wijk, Pretwijk ofzo. 213.10.27.88 12 aug 2008 17:29 (UTC) Willen jullie dit gesprek in zwarte lettertekst verderzetten, dat gedoe in 't rood dit lijkt m.i. nergens op. Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 06:43 (UTC) :Het komt door Jillids' handtekening, niks werkt... 213.10.27.88 13 aug 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::volgens mij doet hij het weer, ik vind het raar [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 13 aug 2008 15:37 (UTC) :::Ja, hij doet het weer. Maar ik ga kijken of ik een nieuwe wijk ga maken of dat ik een soort van pretpark (circus, kermis ofzo) daar kan zetten. 213.10.27.88 13 aug 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::::Mij best [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 14 aug 2008 11:25 (UTC) :Je moet trouwens nog dat plaatje van frankfurt weg halen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 18 aug 2008 10:00 (UTC) ::Ik ga er iets anders van maken. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:51 (UTC) :::Later, want ik ben gevallen op school en heb een gekneusde hand en knie, dus ik probeer nu alleen te typen maar heel veel typen lukt niet. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:53 (UTC) ::::Je schrijfhand? [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 18 aug 2008 17:16 (UTC) :::::Typehand. Links is typen, rechts met pen. --213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::Who dat is vreemd. [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 09:57 (UTC) :::::::Niet hoor. Meer mensen hebben dat. Mijn broer zo ook... 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:19 (UTC) informatie Dity is de informatie die Pierlot als vandalisme op een wiki heeft achtergelaten. Volgens mij is het zeer interessant. ---- Hier zal niemand onze discussies zien, dus zet ik het hier neer. Ik heb een heus plan dat echt gaat werken. Maar dat lukt alleen maar wanneer mr. Neyt niks verwacht. Nu weet hij al onze plannetjes. Ik wil je vragen om in het vervolg je niet meer met de afzetting van de koning bezig te houden, en mss zelfs srry zeggen tegen de koning zodat je niet meer geblokt wordt. Hij zal ons niet verdenken en dan in een keer: bam, weg Koninkrijk, snap je? Ik heb nagedacht over enkele stappen; we doen het in het begin heel rustig aan, maar bouwen steeds verder op en voeren het tempo omhoog. Ik zal precies hetzelfde doen, en zwijgen. Ik zal het ook aan OWTB en Cleo vragen. Je zult wel zien dat het gaat werken. bewerken Stappenplan (mss incompleet, zie ik later wel) Huisje Cleo Hurbanova Huisje Cleo (?) en Bucurestean Train Village Alliantie bevestigen en bespreken Politieke partijen uitbreiden -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Referendum georganiseerd door Town Halls Hurbanova en Train Village "about their future" (alleen voor inwoners) Weg met de monarchie Bij de monarchie blijven Bucurestean Citizen worden :p Harde kant laten zien: OF nieuwe republiek van Oshenna, OF aftreding koning, OF nieuwe verkiezingen (en later aftreding koning). We zien wel hoe de situatie is. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lokale politiek Oceana creëren, met politieke partijen. (Onze alliantie krijgt alle stemmen :D) Demonstraties en Protesten organiseren Harde aanpak door koningshuis? --> Oorlog & afscheiding Republiek van Oshenna Bucurestean 28 jul 2008 18:00 (UTC) Perfect :). Nu zal hij wel even arrogant doen maar dan vergeeft hij je het (tenminste gedeeltelijk) Dit is dé weg om van jou de president van Lovia te maken :D 28 jul 2008 18:04 (UTC) Goed zo :) Pierlot Adrianusz 28 jul 2008 18:05 (UTC) Goed plan Pierlot Adrianusz 28 jul 2008 18:05 (UTC) Jij zit in het Congress toch? Mss kunnen we (als de situatie het toelaat) voorstellen in het congress of Noble City niet een aparte provincie moet worden. Dan is Sylvania van TV = ons :P. Dan hebben we al 2 staten! 28 jul 2008 18:09 (UTC) Ik zal alvast wat voor de alliantie CLÉO-Galps wat op papier zetten. Wat denk je van de naam: Let's Liberate Lovia? 28 jul 2008 18:10 (UTC) Ik zei het toch? Eerst doet hij arrogant... maar daarna vergeeft hij het je, let maar op. 28 jul 2008 18:16 (UTC) Goede naam vor alliantie Pierlot Adrianusz 28 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) Hij is best wel pissig :P. 28 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) Wie zou die anonieme gebruiker zijn (Thunderbird Empire)? Hij zegt dat het een rijk is dat Lovia wil binnenvallen, maar omdat de krachtige UWN dreeg de Thunderbirdse koning af te zitten is die invasie niet doorgegaan. Dat schrijft hij :p 28 jul 2008 18:32 (UTC) Zou ik ook niet weten Pierlot Adrianusz 28 jul 2008 18:36 (UTC) Maar nu gaan we weer on-topic Pierlot Adrianusz 28 jul 2008 18:44 (UTC) Ik dan. Moet je kijken wat hij op WS heeft gedaan dan. 29 jul 2008 17:52 (UTC) Dat gaat het einde van het loviaanse koninkrijk betekenen Pierlot Adrianusz 29 jul 2008 18:07 (UTC) bewerken Lovia Ik ga niet meer naar Lovia. Dimitri heeft me weggejaagd. Veel succes met de KRP. Ben wil je mss nog helpen ermee. --OWTB 3 aug 2008 10:49 (UTC) Ik ben ook weg. We (en anderen zoals MenM en Marius ook) zullen alleen terugkomen als de koning wordt afgezet. Zie ook Dimitri's OP op wikination. Succes met de rest. 3 aug 2008 15:26 (UTC) Zielig toch ? Sjabloon:Smile Lars Washington 25 aug 2008 12:41 (UTC) :Aha, dank je wel. Waar heb je deze info trouwens vandaan? Spoorwegen Wiki, Wikination? TahR78 31 aug 2008 13:59 (UTC) ::Nee, het zat op de 24-wiki. Hij dacht dat hij daar veilig was om zoiets neer te zetten. Ik ben erop gekomen toen ik zag dat er iets was toegevoegd. http://nl.24.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Pierlot :::Wie zat daar veilig? Vergeet aub niet te ondertekenen met de tildes Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 12:45 (UTC) ::::Pierlot denk ik. 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) dimitri dimitri = geen koning meer --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 13:24 (UTC) :En dan, ben je nu gelukkig? Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::Half wel en half niet (big smile) --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::Afgezet? Zoja = waarom? En wie is de huidige koning dan? 213.10.27.88 1 sep 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::::Stapde zelf op. Er is geen köning meer. --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::::Ja, hij stapte misschien zèlf op, maar jullie weten deksels goed waarom! Jullie moesten je eigenlijk schamen voor hetgeen gebeurd is, eerst op stad.wikia.com en dan op nation.wikia.com. Ik kan er heus niet om lachen en vind het heel bedroevend. Jullie hebben zijn mooie bijdragen en zijn intensieve medewerking niet in dank afgenomen en ik kan best begrijpen dat hij er tenslotte de brui aan gaf. Ik was steeds voorstander van een UWN omdat er (volgens mij althans) op deze manier minder achter de schermen zou kunnen gewerkt worden, maar ook dat voorstel bleek een maat voor niets. Hetgeen hier en overal elders gebeurd is noem in regelrecht VANDALISME. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:28 (UTC) :::::::Vindt ik ook maar willen jullie dit elders bespreken: ik heb hier niets mee te maken met wat er gebeurd is, ik wist niet eens dat er wat was gebeurd eerst. 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Kopieren en plakken en ondertussen in de Kroeg gezet om aldaar te bespreken. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:56 (UTC) Blokkades Nu begrijp ik waarom hethier zo stil was de laatste tijd. BTW, krijgt diegene die geblokkeerd was een berichtje wanneer je de blokkade opheft? Lars Washington 2 okt 2008 16:15 (UTC) :O, hij weet het al via de NS wiki. Ik geef straks nog wel een bevestiging 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 okt 2008 16:26 (UTC) Bedankt Dank je wel voor je berichtje! Jc2 2 okt 2008 16:35 (UTC) RE: Hi Hoi Tarim, Sorry voor mijn enthousiasme. Ik vind het gewoon leuk om hieraan te werken en wil alleen maar de wiki helpen verbeteren. De veranderingen in straatnamen en -nummers heb ik aangebracht zodat het beter uitkwam en de laanartikelen zijn handig als een soort 'telefoonboek', zodat je precies kunt zien wie waar woont en er bijv. ook een foto bij kunt plaatsen. Dus wat extra dan bij de plattegrond. Naar mijn weten heb ik me aan de Grondwet gehouden, althans ik kon daar niet uit opmaken dat ik gedane wijzigingen niet mocht doen. Maar je mag me wel even rondleiden, zodat ik precies weet wat wel en niet mag. Groetjes, jc2 Jc2 3 okt 2008 14:59 (UTC) :Aha. Geeft niks hoor, ik wees je er alleen even op. Er was al een soort telefoongids, misschien kunnen wij samen die afmaken en dan kunnen alsnog de artikelen verwijderd worden als de gids klaar is. Ik zou graag weten wat je daarvan zou vinden. Over de rondleiding: Zeg me even wanneer je tijd hebt, dan leg ik je wel een paar dingen uit en dan kan ik je op IRC rondleiden (dat is een soort chat). Wil je nu beginnen, en wat dacht je van een telefoongids? Groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 okt 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::Oké ;-). Ja, hoor ik heb nu wel even tijd. Ik weet alleen niks van IRC af. En die telefoongids is best wel een goed idee. By the way, ik wou bij burgemeester Alexandru Latin ook even mijn excuses aanbieden, maar zowel zijn wiki- als zijn gebruikerspagina zijn verwijderd (???). Maar goed, laat ons eerst maar even IRC'en.Jc2 3 okt 2008 15:10 (UTC) :::Alex toch... Hij heeft Libertas weer verlaten. Maar dat maakt niet uit, ik had me kandidaat gesteld om naast burgemeester van Civitas Libertas ook burgemeester van Wikistad (zijn allemaal steden) te worden, dus zo. Goed... Ten eerste: Heb je Mozilla Firefox of Windows Internet Explorer? 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 okt 2008 15:12 (UTC) ::::IE Jc2 3 okt 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::Zoek even op google naar het programma mIRC en volg de aanwijzingen. Het is zo een chatprogramma dat IRC (Internet Relay Chat) ondersteunt. Kijk even of je het kan installeren, als je hulp nodig hebt hoor ik het wel 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 okt 2008 15:16 (UTC) :::::: Geïnstalleerd en ingesteld. Wat nu? Jc2 3 okt 2008 15:21 (UTC) :::::::Als je in het menu hier linksboven kijkt, zie je een knop met IRC staan. Probeer daarop te klikken, lukt dat? 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 okt 2008 15:28 (UTC) Spoorwegen Hoe zit het met de spoorwegen in libertas Pierlot Adrianusz 11 okt 2008 11:41 (UTC) :Binnenkort wordt de nieuwe lijn geopend. 15px Tahrim Veltman 11 okt 2008 13:58 (UTC) Ga niet hier heen ga niet naar state.wikia.com want dat is een dictatoriale wiki Pierlot Adrianusz 7 nov 2008 13:23 (UTC) :Oke, maar waarom zou ik daarheen gaan? Ken je trouwens al land.wikia.com? 15px Tahrim Veltman 7 nov 2008 17:53 (UTC) Je wordt uitgedaagd op Timo's OP Bucureştean 16 nov 2008 18:46 (UTC) Wat betekene die scheldwoorde? :P 16 nov 2008 20:54 (UTC) :Hoi Sjakie, homo en klootzak ;) 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 nov 2008 21:00 (UTC) ::Lol. Zeg, Kundu :P, waarom verwijder je dat plaatje voor de SIKY :(. Ik heb geen ander plaatje van je (anders zal ik moeten overwegen om er zelf eentje te maken (6)) 16 nov 2008 21:08 (UTC) :::Hoe noemde je me :P Gewoon, vindt het geen geslaagd plaatje. 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 nov 2008 21:15 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! (2) thumb|Das Wiel. Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OuWTB 17 nov 2008 16:43 (UTC) :Fiets toch naar Polen als je niks te doen hebt -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 nov 2008 17:05 (UTC) ::Heb net een platte band :( --OuWTB 18 nov 2008 15:21 (UTC) :::Zieke reflectiedingen heb je op je fiets :p --Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 15:44 (UTC) ::::Danke sjoean --OuWTB 18 nov 2008 16:58 (UTC) :::::Het is echt zo :o Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 21:39 (UTC) ::::::Ik dank je toch ook be? --OuWTB 19 nov 2008 14:11 (UTC) :::::::Bă?? Begin je nu zo met me te praten? :( --Bucureştean 19 nov 2008 14:37 (UTC) ::::::::Ik bedoelde Ic bădanc yă toh oc? --OuWTB 19 nov 2008 15:26 (UTC) :::::::::Als je niet kan fietsen ga je maar met de trein Sjonnie -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 nov 2008 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::::@ OWTB: Ochei, is hut, Şoni :p. --Bucureştean 19 nov 2008 17:16 (UTC) :::::::::::@Boekechresjtejan: Şacy :P ::::::::::: :::::::::::@Zährim: Waar moet ik dan instappen op de trein? In Mofert is geen station en je komt een stad niet uit zonder een fiets :( --OuWTB 20 nov 2008 15:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Lim(ham)burger: Neem de Watertrein 113: deze is in tegenstelling tot de andere echt ZO NIET DELUXE, alleen de trein past er nog op en hij is langzamer, veel plezier! (WaterSpeedExpress LRT 113 Mofert Hoofjdstazijon - Warsaw Zentralna) 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 nov 2008 16:24 (UTC) Etalazje Stem! Nu! :P Bucureştean 18 nov 2008 21:39 (UTC)